


Rumor Has It

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Seungchuchu, as told by nosy college students [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Multi, everyone knows everyone's business lmao, girl love, girls being good to girls, milasara is kinda friendship but maybe more, more cliffhangers whoo!, same with emickey or whatever you call their ship, you can read into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: "What's up? What did you see?"Sara gains some self-awareness and closed her mouth with an audible clack. Disbelief was still tangible in the air around her."I think I just saw Seung-Gil Leerunby."The redhead noisily drank from her straw. "Who?""He's this angry guy who hangs out with us... but we don't know why because he always looks like he's having a bad time, regardless."Mila's eyebrows perked up. She seemed genuinely surprised. "You have one of those too? Ours is named Yuri."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh al that love at the first story was refreshing.  
> didn't expect to stretch this out longer than those 2k-ish words, and yet, here we are.

"What's up? What did you see?"

Sara gains some self-awareness and closed her mouth with an audible clack. Disbelief was still tangible in the air around her.  
"I think I just saw Seung-Gil Lee <I>run</I> by."

The redhead noisily drank from her straw. "Who?"

"He's this angry guy who hangs out with us... but we don't know why because he always looks like he's having a bad time, regardless."

Mila's eyebrows perked up. She seemed genuinely surprised. "You have one of those too? Ours is named Yuri."

  
Sara only laughs breathily, blinking a few times to make sure her eyes didn't betray her. Maybe there was just something in her eye that resembled a stoic Korean man running across the lawn.  
It was already past sunset in any case- it must have been a mistake.

  
"So what's all this about running?" Mila set her empty drink down on the wooden table.  
She swirled the cup in her hands, ice twinkling under the fluorescent lights.

Sara watched the perspiration dribble off the side of her friend's cup, a little lost in thought. "Seung-Gil Lee is this Dean's Lister who's sort of a jerk..."

  
That was being generous.

  
"But he's always organized and on time, and so I've never seen him panic or rush or..."  
She concludes her statement with some vague gestures.

After some moments, she adds, "Actually, he's been more on edge lately. Always going somewhere important."

 

The muted purple of the sky cast a cool glow around the woman sitting across from Sara. The Italian has been practically begging the woman to let her in in her skincare routine- her cheek was unblemished by college struggles, something Sara could only dream of attaining.  
Yet, the Russian only smiled her catty smile and told her does nothing to it.

Injustice, Sara dubs it.

  
"A mystery, then? Mila purses her lips.  
The red stain on her lips is diffused now from the muffin they shared, but it's still an angry red that matches her hair.  
"Maybe we should follow him?"

"Mila!" Sara catches herself scolding. The girl is, after all, years younger than herself- fresh-faced while Sara is a junior. The Russian tends to be devious.

Maybe that's why her body seems so unperturbed by the hustle of academia, Sara contemplates.

  
"I'm only kidding!" Mila says with all the mannerism that would help you realize that she was, in fact, not really kidding.

  
"We already tried following him a few days ago, so I don't want to test my luck." Sara admits, casting her glance wayward to the last place she thinks she saw the fleeting figure in question.

"Oh~ Shady!" Mila's eyes show nothing short of her delight. "And?"

  
Sara smiles, coy and secretive. "We think he has a crush on this boy he's tutoring."

Her friend titles with a laugh, "Seriously? By your description, he doesn't seem the type to get flustered over someone."

 

The Italian laughs along. She checks the time real quick with a downward glance. She needs at least another 20 minutes to indulge to her heart's content about this subject matter.

Her brother would probably get pissed if she were to stay out late.  
Hopefully Emil was keeping him busy- if her intuition is correct, they would be in Emil's dorm right now pouring hours into that new Zelda game.

  
With luck, he shouldn't realize the time until after dinner.

  
She loves Mickey, really; but he didn't need to go out of his way to make sure they were roommates in the dorms.  
They don't even do that here! Still, his mind was set on it before they even got their acceptance letter 3 years prior.

No late nights partying for her, unfortunately.  
At least she gets to live vicariously through her friend's snapchats.

 

"Wait!" Mila hits her closed hand against the table, making the silverware shake. "Is this the same Korean you had a thing for?"

  
The tanned woman felt herself turn pink. It's been a while since she resurfaced that tidbit of information from her memories.  
"Shut up, I just thought he was cute. Nothing more."

She's had a long string of potential interests. Most of them just to aggravate her brother. Christophe Giacommeti was on that list for a reason- and that reason wasn't his incredible butt.

His new boyfriend better worship that ass.

 

Mila only tutted at the lackluster response- oblivious to Sara's mental imagery of butt shrines. "Makes sense, actually." She mused, "He must be gay if he didn't like you back. Anyone would."

"Oh stop it, you!"

Sara swat her arm playfully, but Mila took her wrist. "It's true~" She sang.

"Shut up." Sara rolled her eyes- a flush still fresh in her face and high on her cheekbones.  
"We're not here to talk about my love life- we're talking about Seung's."

  
"Right." Mila rest her chin in her hand, elbow propped up, making her sleeve ride across her pale skin.  
Sara followed the motion with her purple eyes, noticing that her crop top sweater had a nice cable knit stitch to it.  
"So who is this guy your Yuri Plisetsky is fawning for?"

"I dunno. You might not know him."

"Is he also in biomed?"

Sara only shook her head. Only fools go for that course- namely, herself and Seung-Gil. Both for different reasons too; Sara is taking it as a pre-med while Seung is just showing off.  
The term "nerd" transcends that man.

  
Purple eyes find a dollop of creme stuck to the inside of Mila's cup. She reaches over to help herself,  
"He's been tutoring this other junior named Phichit. I follow him on inst-MILA!"

 

She was just about to pop the lid off when her friend reached over and swiped the cup out of her hands.

Sara looks up to find distress plain in blue eyes, bracketed by precision eyeliner.  
The left seemed higher than the right, she notices. It still did nothing to hide the foxy appeal in her eyes.

  
Mila' voice strained to make the following syllables, "Phichit Chulanont?!"

"You know him?"

  
Crimson wisps of hair fall over her face as Mila suddenly stares out the window, seemingly dazed.  
"Katsuki's best friend. They're joined at the hip." Soft, she adds, "...I cannot believe."

"Oh, Katsuki is..."

"The other 'Yuri'." Mila elaborated, however soft, and eyes still unfocused on her conversation partner.

  
Sara made a noise of acknowledgement. She knows that Yuuri from apparently snatching the heart of the campus heartthrob- another Russian who's taking his masters in Politics or Law or something.

Funny how all the Russians she knows are somehow ethereally attractive.

  
Anyways,

  
When they had met, Sara used to think Mila and him were a thing, on account of how often they were seen together. The four Russians, they were called.

The fatale with silver locks, a vixen of a redhead, a blonde angry prince, and a dark-haired broody Romeo.

  
It was like the set-up to Russian Full House.

  
When her red-haired seat mate in Philosophy (why was Philo required of a biomes student??) got into steady conversation with her then, Sara asked the question playing on her lips.

  
Mila had guffawed in her face at that fateful meeting and didn't stop no matter how angry the teacher got. Apparently the thought that she could be into the "disaster of a human being that is Viktor Nikiforov" was the most hilarious thing to cross her mind.

They both got sent out of the class that morning for the ruckus.

  
Sara beams at the memory.  
"So? What's so important about it being Phichit?"

The Italian scotches a little the left so she can reach the cup lying unceremoniously on the floor.

  
"Guang-Hong Ji- you know him right? Little Chinese boy? Sophomore? Yuuri introduced him and this Mexican guy to us at the party last month?"

Mila pauses. Only for a second.

"He asked me yesterday for dating advice. He wants to ask Phichit out."

 

Sara jolts and thumps her head hard on the underside of the table.

 


End file.
